Forever With You
by gundamseedluver
Summary: Kira calls Lacus out in a beautiful day and what does he say to Lacus though?Features KxL and CxA...read on to noe wat happens!
1. newlyweds

**Forever With You**

It's been five years ever since the was has ended and everything was peaceful and happy…

One beautiful summer evening, Kira asked Lacus to have a coffee with him (winkwink they'd been going out ever since Fllay died). Lacus thought is was quite strange since Kira never really calls her and asks for a drink, he only asks to come over to her house and chat with her.

Once she arrived, she saw that Kira was looking strange and not usual._ I wonder what's up with him._ Meanwhile…

"Cagalli! Wait up!"

Athrun was panting hard. He ran five blocks, non-stop to catch up with Cagalli and their 4-year old daughter, Yuki.

"Cagalli! You forgot Yuki's lunch…again."

Yuki's laughed, "Mama fegot mi lunch…again. Hahaha!"

Cagalli felt her cheeks tingle while she was blushing. _Even my own daughter laughs at me…_

Cagalli was still not used to parenting hood and while she still worries about what things are happening at Orb, she hasn't had much time remembering other things.

" Thanks Athrun. I'm so sorry I forgot again. I was worrying about the important documents in my office. I tried to contact Minola (Minola is her secretary) but no one's picking up. I'm worried."

"Don't think too much my dear", and he gives her a light kiss on the forehead. "The only thing to worry now is to get Yuki to school before she's late."

"Oh my gosh! Five minutes before school starts!"

Cagalli quickly gives Athrun a kiss and she speed walks with Yuki to school.

"I'll be at home first because I have dome very important files to send!", yelled Athrun before his wife crossed the street.

"I'll call you when we get to the school!"

"See you later daddy!"

" Have a nice day at school hun!"

Meanwhile at the coffee shop…

Lacus sits down beside Kira and puts her hand on Kira's,

"Is something wrong Kira?"

"Lacus, it's been quite a long time since we got together don't you think?"

"Yes Kira. It's been a long time," Lacus was afraid that Kira didn't love her anymore.

"Lacus, my love, I wanna bring our relationship up a notch. Will you be my wife?"

Lacus was relieved and immediately replies.

"Yes. I love you very much Kira and I promise you, I will love you forever."

"Thank you Lacus. I thought it would be too soon to ask but I'm anxious to know the answer. I will also love you forever, as long as I live."

He reaches into his right pocket and it was a little dark blue box. He opens it and there it was, a beautiful diamond ring, which also says _Kira and Lacus…Forever Love._

Lacus was in tears now, not tears of sadness but tears of relief and happiness.

He holds on to Lacus' hand and puts on the ring for her. They hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go…

The next day, Athrun receives a call.

"Hey Athrun buddy! What's up?"

"Hey Kira! Nothing much, Cagalli forgot Yuki's lunch…again. I never noticed it until she came back home. Later on today, I'll have to drive to Yuki's school to drop down her lunch."

"Haha! Is my sis giving you a hard time?"

"I HEARD THAT KIRA!", Cagalli yelled as she was eavesdropping on Kira's and Athrun's conversation.

"Hey you eavesdropper! Get off the line!"

"Oh fine, oh fine. I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU ZALA!", and they heard the receiver drop.

"Phew! Since when did my sis get THAT mean! Is it because of the stress of parenthood?"

"I think so, anyways, anything new on your side of the story?"

"Well it was the reason I called. Me and Lacus are getting married", Kira said with glee.

"Oh my gosh! My Kira's growing up…sniffsniff."

"Shut up! Obviously, I called to tell you the when the wedding ceremony is. It's on February 14th and be sure NOT to make any appointments that day!"

"I'll never forget my best friend's wedding!"

"Well, I'll see you later then. I gotta make calls to Milly and Murrue and the rest. Talk to you later buddy!"

"See ya!"

As soon as Athrun hung up the phone, Cagalli came bursting down the stairs.

"YOU EVIL PIECES OF CRAP! WHY DID YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY OWN BROTHER!"

The only thing Athrun wanted to do was run away from her as fast as possible, but which was impossible.

"Cagalli my dear, that was only for a good laugh. You've said stuff about in front of Lacus and u don't mind so relax…

"Why did he call then?"

"Kira and Lacus are getting married. It's gonna be on Valentine's Day and he wants to make sure we won't have ANY appointments that day."

"Wow! That's gonna be so much fun! Maybe later, I'll call Lacus and ask her about it."

"Hun, I don't think you should remember our wedding. We were so busy picking out a dress for you and finding a church to hold the celebration. We didn't want to be disturbed did we?"

"Oh don't remind me of those days! I couldn't get a good night sleep!"

On the day of the wedding…

Everyone was seated patiently on the benches where the church organs played a soothing song as the wedding began. When the doors open, everybody stood up, welcoming the bride. She slowly strolled down the altar, where she reunited with her fiancé again. While the priest was saying the oath, the couples replied," I do." At last the moment they've been waiting for, "May I present to you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kira gave his wife a kiss on the lips and everybody applauded, welcoming the newlyweds…


	2. xiao lang

Hello peeps! This is the second chpt of "forever with you" sry if I didn't mention about it b4 so dunt get mad…..ok? ALWAYS REMEMBER TO R&R! I know I didn't tell u b4 but that was my first eva fic…. So remember to R&R! ENJOY!

**-§°'ˇ˚-.Тεяяі.-˚˘'°§**

Forever Love- Chapter #2 

After the wedding, a big party was help at Kira and Lacus' house. A LOT of people came; almost all of the Archangels came plus ZAFT came. There was a large variety of food. There was roast beef, oysters, lobster, lasagna, salmon, cake, wines, roast chicken, lamb racks, Caesar salads, and many varieties of pastries, and much, much, much, much more! (sorta making you hungry eh?). Kira was having so much fun, well, I should say he was having too much fun, that he drank WAY too much alcohols and he had gotten himself drunk. People started whispering to Lacus that Kira was belly dancing.

"Kira? Belly dancing? I don't think that could be possible!"

"If you don't believe me, come see for yourself."

Lacus followed her to a room where all the guys were. Sure enough, there Kira was dancing like a retarded idiotic manic who's gotten their brains removed.

"Kira! What do you think you're doing!"

"Hey Lacus! BURPPPPP! Honey how are you! BURPPPPP!"

"I'm perfectly fine. You better get off the table though."

"Hun I'm fine. Perfectly fi-ahh!"

Athrun had already flopped on Kira and kept him still.

"I think we should get him upstairs to wake him up…at least I think that should be the first thing we do anyways."

"Thank you so much Athrun. What could I do without your help."

"Well you can help me lift him."

"Okay, but I won't be able to lift him much though."

They both got him upstairs and brought him to the showers. Once there, Lacus turned on the cold water to get some consciousness into him.

"Wha-What! Since when was the pool THIS cold!"

"Kira you aren't in the pool. You were really drunk and when I mean you were drunk, I mean you were REALLY drunk!"

"Did I do anything embarrassing?"

"I don't think you'd wanna know dude…you really wanna know? Fine. You were belly dancing", said Athrun, while he tried not to laugh.

"WHAT! HOW MANY PEOPLE SAW!"

"Almost all the guys."

"Oh dammit! How am I supposed to go downstairs!"

"I dunno. By walking?"

Lacus giggled at Athrun's joke.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You guys go back downstairs. I'll have to change my suit while this one's drying up."

"See ya!"

On their honeymoon, Kira and lacus decided to invite Athrun, Cagalli, and Yuki, since they hadn't really had a vacation together as a family. They were going to a cruise to the Caribbean, the sun's best friend, where the sun touches your skin, (goes on talking about the Caribbean…) oh where were we? Oh yea! They all went to a Caribbean cruise. Athrun promised to not bother Kira during their romantic honeymoon.

After the first day of the cruise, Kira wanted to give Lacus a surprise and with the help of his sister, it was successful. Lacus and Cagalli went to the spa and Athrun helped Kira set up for the surprise. After the relaxing spa, Lacus went back to her room, there to find a candlelight dinner, fabulous champagne, fresh steak, strawberry cheesecake, and a large bouquet of roses. Lacus thought she entered a wrong room until Kira stepped out. He was dressed handsomely. (If you know how cute Kira is already in his uniform, imagine his in a VERY well dressed tuxedo!)

"Hi Lacus. Do you like the surprise?"

Lacus was speechless. She was too surprised.

"Lacus? Did you hear me? Do you like the surprise?"

This time she heard.

"Kira? You set this up? For me?"

"Yes."

" But why?"

"Because you're my wife now and I should treat you well."

Kira guided Lacus to a chair and they began to eat. Because he was so tired, after they were done, he flopped on the bed and Lacus was beside him.

"Thank you so much. This was like a personal party with only you and me."

Kira mumbles," No. This part is where the party is gonna start," he said with an evil grin.

Lacus giggles and they were left alone in the room.

Meanwhile…

Athrun and Cagalli were having a little party of their own. They were eating roast beef and drinking red wine. They never had so much fun and they had never been so relaxed after taking care of Yuki for so long.

A month later the cruise, Lacus was feeling queasy and a bit nauseating. She went to the doctors for a check-up.

"Mrs.Yamato. Congratulations! We are now positive about your pregnancy!"

Lacus smiled the whole time while she was arriving home. _I can't wait to tell Kira about this._

Kira finally arrives home and Lacus was waiting for him on the sofa.

"Hey Lacus!", and he plants a kiss right on her forehead.

"Kira, do you like having a little boy or girl?"

"Why do u ask Lac? Are you, are you pregnant!"

"Yea."

"What's that Lacus? What did you say!"

"Yea."

Kira jumped all around like he was going to turn five…if you know what I mean.

"You mean I'm going to be a daddy in nine months!"

"Yea!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Tomorrow, I'm going to buy the baby supplies!"

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira! I'm only pregnant for a month!"

"That means in eight months I'm going to be a daddy! YAHOO!"

"No that's not my point, I mean there's still plenty of time! Like you said, we still have eight months until the baby is due! So relax and sit."

"Wait, I'm gonna have to call Athrun!"

He runs up the stairs like he was fire and dials Athrun's phone.

"Hello Zala residents. May I help you?"

"Yes. May I please speak to Mr.Zala? This is Mr.Yamato."

"Master, Mr.Yamato is on line 1."

"Hey what's up Kira?"

"Athrun, Athrun, Athrun, Athrun, Athrun! I'm gonna be a dad in eight months!"

"W-What? Are you serious?"

"Yea I am serious! Lacus is pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

"Well congratulations!"

"Thanks! I need advice on how to take care of Lacus."

"Okay. #1. Pregnant women are VERY moody and stubborn and cranky, so don't expect that she'd listen to you."

"Okay, pregnant women are stubborn", he was quickly writing it down while Athrun was telling him.

"#2. Pregnant women should sleep on their sides so the blood can fully circulate around the uterus."

"Get Lacus to sleep on her sides. What else?"

"Hey you know what? Why not I drop by your house and bring you a book called _Pregnancy for Beginners_? It'll be a lot easier to explain."

"Okay thanks a lot! You're the best!", and he hung up.

Eight months later…

Kira and Lacus were about to go to bed when she felt a minor pain. She ignored it and went back to sleep. The same thing happened during the night, but except this time it hurted much more.

"KIRA, KIRA! WAKE UP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! KIRA!"

Now Kira was starting to panic. _Hey dude, you can do this, you're gonna be a daddy soon, relax._ He remembered reading something from the book that said when the mother is feeling pain, tell her to breath in and out.

"Lacus, honey, I know you are in a lot of pain right now. Listen to me. Breath in and out slowly."

By now, Lacus was in tears.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

He dial 911 and he told the operator where he lived and what's happening.

"Lacus, an ambulance is coming for you now. They're going to bring you to the emergency room. Just continue to breath in and out."

Kira waited for a long time outside of the Labour room for a few hours now. By now it's four in the morning.

"Hey Kira!"

Athrun and Cagalli came to see how Lacus was doing.

"How's Lacus? Is she still in there?"

"Yea. It's been quite a long time now. I hope she's alright."

Cagalli quickly added," Hey giving birth isn't a picnic! It's a lot harder than you think. Giver her some time and she'll be fine."

As soon as she finished speaking, they all heard a baby's cry. The doctor cam out and spoke directly at Kira.

"Congratulations Mr.Yamato! Both mother and son are safe! You may now go in to see your wife!"

Before the doctor even finished, Kira zoomed right in to see the Lacus. She was happily holding on to a baby.

"Kira! Look! It's our son!"

This time it was Kira who was speechless. _I'm a daddy, at last…_

The baby was named Xiao Lang and he was a very healthy and strong baby, just like his dad, but I hope he doesn't belly dance like his dad either…ewwwww!

So how did you think of chapter 2? Please as usual R&R cuz I really need your advice. Chapter 3 would be coming out soon but I need more ideas. It would be best to send in your ideas along with your review. Thank you to all!

**- gundamseedluver**


End file.
